


Run with me through rows of speeding cars

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt teaches Karen how to drive a car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run with me through rows of speeding cars

**Author's Note:**

> I can't drive.

Karen has learned to drive, but she has learned to drive in Los Angeles and in an automatic, which is pretty much useless in UK terms. 

So, she has asked Matt to try and teach her how to drive a stick shift so that she can be super cool and drive her dad’s new Mini. The venue that Matt has chosen is a massive Morrisons on the outskirts of Cardiff early on a Sunday morning when there is no one in the parking lot. 

“Okay,” Matt says, “it’s a little tricky, but what I want you to do is push down on the clutch with your left foot and the brake with your right as you turn the ignition.” 

She does, and the car starts humming as it starts. Matt’s heart is in his throat. 

“Okay, now, move the gearshift up and to the left - no, Kaz, the other left - good, now you’re in first gear!” 

“Now do we start moving?” She asks eagerly. 

“Yup,” Matt says. 

“Don’t sound so frightened.”

“You know what? I’m not the one who was afraid of driving up until quite recently. I have reasons to trust your inexperience.” He breathes deeply. “Alright. Now, slowly lift your foot off the clutch and move your other foot over to the gas pedal and  _press lightly.”_

She does not press lightly, and the car lurches forward. Matt hears a horrible grinding noise, and thinks about all the maintenance he’s going to have to do on his car once they’re through these lessons. She eases off the gas pedal though, and they’re zipping around the parking lot. 

“Now, we stop,” Matt says. “Okay, left foot on the brake and clutch and press, and shift to neutral.”  

She stops. 

“And, let’s try all that again.” His hands are shaking. 

They keep on going in that parking lot for an hour. She stalls the car twice, but can upshift and downshift with relative skill. 

“You’ll get better,” Matt says, “but you’re getting the rest of your driving lessons from your parents.” 

“Can I drive you to the cafe down the road?” Karen asks. 

Matt can never say no to her. So, against his better judgement, he tells her that it’s fine. 

They make it alive.


End file.
